


Field of Flower Crowns

by KeybladeDetweiler



Category: Gravity Falls, Kingdom Hearts, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Crossover, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeDetweiler/pseuds/KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of travelers stops to take a rest in a beautiful field of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> This is practice writing for a giant crossover fic I'm working on; the characters in it are just some of the ones in the final version. This was simply a test to see if it worked out all right :P
> 
> Update: the actual fic is up now, albeit incomplete; once the actual fic gets up to the events seen in this fic, I'll be deleting this oneshot.  
> Here's the fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5814244/chapters/13398604

It was late afternoon. The group had decided to go off of the main path they had been following in order to find a nice, comfortable place to rest. They had purchased a picnic basket of food from their last stop, and the group was ready to sit down and eat lunch. Some of them were a little on the hungry side, while others just wanted a small break from the constant walking they'd been doing since breakfast. So, they had chosen to look for a suitable rest stop.

What they found, however, was very unexpected. It was a large field overflowing with blossoming flowers of nearly every color. The field was like a large, bright rainbow. The blooms swayed back and forth in the breeze, and they had a smell that was sweet and calming, like that of a scented candle. A few butterflies flew throughout the field as well, landing onto the flowers every so often for a small rest. At the edge of the field was dark looking forest that gave Pearl an odd feeling.

"It's perfect!" Steven cried, throwing his hands into the air and running towards the field a little bit. He turned back to Pearl. "Can we stop here? Please?" He gave her his usual pleading puppy dog look.

Pearl could do nothing but give in, despite her feelings about the forest, and she nodded in approval before pulling the red and white checkered blanket from the basket and spreading it out on some grass near the edge of the field. She then gracefully sat down with the basket on a large bolder near the blanket, and went to work putting out some of the food that had been packed. Sam had rationed it out earlier so that there would be enough to go around until they reached their next stop.

The rest of the group ran out into the field to either play or relax. Dipper, Mabel, Steven, and Greg went out and began to run around the large field of flowers. Sora followed after them, as he usually did. Wirt went after his brother. Frodo and Sam found a nice tree to rest beside. And Alex quickly got to work picking the flowers from the field. As they all settled into their surroundings, Pearl called them over one at a time to get their meals.

Once Alex had enough flowers in hand, she got to work chaining them together as she ate her sandwich. One she had finished with the first chain, she tied its two ends together to make a ring, which she then placed on her head. Then, she started on another one. She did this for a good long hour, until she had made eight more of them. Then, she stood up and looked around the field before finding her first target: Dipper.

The boy had by this time stopped running around and had settled down to read his journal for a little while. Alex snuck up behind him and placed one of the rings of flowers, this one made of purple blossoms, on his head. She ran off seconds after, before the boy could see her. He looked behind him for a second, but after seeing no one he went back to his book.

Alex was able to tactfully deliver the remainder of the flower crowns to almost everyone else. She had three more left, and when she went to give Pearl one of them, a crown of pink flowers, she was denied.

"I'm sorry, but I'd rather not wear one." Pearl shook her head and smiled at the girl.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"The bees. You know how they like flowers," Pearl laughed awkwardly. "I…just don't want to be stung."

"Oh, okay then." Alex turned to go deliver the other two crowns, when Pearl stopped her.

"You wouldn't mind if I gave it to Steven, would you?" she asked.

"Of course not." Alex handed her the crown, and Pearl went to give it to the young boy, who was chasing Mabel around the field.

Alex then walked over to the tree to deliver her last two crowns. By this time, Frodo had fallen asleep, and Sam was just starting to doze off. She quickly slipped the crowns onto their heads, a white one for Frodo and a blue one for Sam, and then she ran a good distance away. She went back to her spot in the field, lay down on her stomach, hid behind a few tall blooms, and watched the two hobbits as they slept.

Then, suddenly, Steven sat down beside her. He was still wearing the flower crown she had made him, and he now had Pearl's crown around his neck like a lei.

"Are they asleep?" he asked, looking over at the tree.

"I think so." Alex nodded. She fingered one of the many nearby flowers a little before plucking it from the ground.

"Thanks for the flower crown." Steven said to her, changing the subject. "It's really nice!"

"You're welcome."

Mabel then ran over to them, hoping to get Steven back into the game they'd been playing. "Hey Steven, you're it!" she said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Come on and play- hey!" Her attention had quickly gone somewhere else. She was looking over at the tree and two sleeping beneath it.

"He looks like some kind of fairy prince." She pointed at Frodo, who was still fast asleep next to the tree.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, he kinda does." She said. They knew very well that he wasn't a fairy, but his slightly pointy ears and the flower crown certainly made him look like one.

"Hey! I've got a new idea for a game!" Steven said suddenly. He went and whispered the details into Mabel's ear, and she nodded and listened.

"What's the game?" Alex asked.

"We're gonna pretend like we're in an enchanted field." Mabel explained. "He's going to be the fairy prince that fell asleep because of the field's magic, and we're going to try and wake him up."

"You might not want to wake him up just yet; Sam might get upset." Alex thought of how Sam was always fretting over Frodo and making sure that he slept for just the right amount of time each evening, among other things.

"We're not  _really_  going to wake him up; it's just a game!"

"Ok then; have fun." Alex smiled as she watched them walk off to tell the others.

Soon, Greg and Sora had gotten into their fun. Mabel and Steven were both adventurers, Greg was playing a knight, and Sora played a prince. Wirt, although he had wanted no part in the game whatsoever, had been named the gnome prince. He didn't like being called a gnome; he always insisted that he was dressed as "the pilgrim". But since Greg was the one who had given him the title, he let it slide. He ran around with them a little before eventually getting tired and falling asleep himself. Of course, Greg noticed.

"Oh no! The gnome prince is asleep!" he cried. "The magic is getting worse! What can we do?"

"We'll have to go see Pearl the enchantress." Steven said firmly, with mock-seriousness. The four of them went over to see the gem, who had heard them playing and decided to go along with it.

"Hello there adventurers, I am Pearl the great enchantress." She said formally. They bowed to her. "How may I assist you?"

"The fairy and gnome princes have fallen asleep!" Mabel informed her. "If we don't wake them up, the other fairies and gnomes will get upset and start a war!"

"What can we do?" Sora asked.

"I believe that it is the field's magic that has put them to sleep. I am not sure if I can cure them, but I'll see what I can do." She waved her crystal spear, and a wave of magic crossed the field and stopped at the forest. "Perhaps that will help."

While Pearl had been playing along, she had taken the opportunity to place a protective shield in front of the forest, to keep the younger members of the group from wandering inside and to keep anything dangerous from wandering out of it. She had a terrible feeling about that forest, and wanted to take every precaution to keep the group safe.

The four players ran over to check on the "princes", who were still fast asleep.

"It didn't work!" Mabel cried. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"We'd better hurry; the spell has taken another victim!" Steven pointed to Alex, who was asleep in the field not far from where Wirt lay.

Mabel and Steven ran off to see if they could come up with their own cure for the spell, and Greg went to try and wake up Wirt. But Sora stayed close to Alex. He knelt down beside her and gently kissed her cheek before whispering, "Wake up, Princess."

Alex suddenly awoke with a start and sat up with a jolt, her flower crown going lopsided in the process. She noticed who had awakened her and blushed.

"Sora…" she sighed, before laughing a little. She looked over at Mabel, Steven, and Greg, who were now grouped together again, still deeply engrossed in their game. "How's the game going?" she asked him.

"Well, you and Wirt fell asleep, so I guess they think the field is even more powerful now? I dunno." He sat down beside her and straightened her crown for her. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Where's Dipper?"

"Still reading. He's been watching them play a little bit too."

"Ah."

"So…want to go tell them we've found a cure for the spell?" he asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Sure, why not?" Alex laughed.

The two of them stood up and ran over to the rambunctious trio, as though they had very important news to deliver to them.

"She's awake!" Steven cried, running over to hug Alex. He looked to Sora. "How did you do it?"

"Oh, you know." The teen replied casually.

"No, I don't! How'd you do it?"

"I gave her a kiss, on the cheek."

"So…a kiss is the cure?"

"I guess so."

"Ok. But…I don't think any of us can kiss the other princes. How can we wake them up?"

Greg, who had been deep in thought, suddenly snapped his fingers and looked over at his brother. "I've got an idea!" he said to his two playmates. The two older children bent down to listen to his plan, and then followed him as he took off to the rock where Pearl was still sitting. Moments later the three of them returned, Greg holding one of the group's three spare water bottles. He held it up to show it to the teens.

"Pearl gave me some magic water. If I sprinkle it on the princes, maybe it'll wake them up!"

"That's a great idea!" Sora said. "Come on, I'll help you. You can get Wirt, and I'll get Frodo."

Greg took his teapot hat off of his head, poured some of the water into it, and then handed the bottle to Sora. Both boys then headed after their targets. Suddenly, Alex realized that she had to stop Sora, but even after running as quickly as she could manage, she was still too late. Sora had already splashed them with the remainder of the bottle's contents, and seconds later both hobbits were wide awake, startled by the surprise soaking.

"What  _was_  that?" Frodo asked, alarmed, as he sat up.

"I don't know Mr. Frodo; it felt like some kind of rainstorm though, whatever it was." Sam replied, drying his face with his cloak.

Sora came a little closer to them to apologize. "Oh; sorry about that. I didn't mean to use the whole bottle."

"That was  _you_?" Sam asked.

"What was that for?" Frodo asked, his face growing slightly stern. He held up his cloak to begin drying himself off.

"It was part of the game they were playing." Sora gestured to the kids. "They wanted to wake you up, and I was just playing along." He explained. "I'm really sorry."

"Well, it certainly worked." Sam huffed.

Alex ran up beside Sora and observed the aftermath. "Shoot; just a little too late." She sighed. "Sorry about him. He loves to play around a lot; he's kinda like a little kid at times."

Sora frowned when he heard her say this.

"It's all right." Frodo said softly. "We've been asleep for too long anyway." He looked to the sky. The sun was slowly beginning its nightly descent behind the trees. The two of them stood up. Frodo went to dry his hair when he noticed that something was wrapped around his head.

"What's this?" he asked, feeling the soft petals of the white blossoms that made up his flowery headband.

"Oh, that?" Alex blushed. "That's…that's just a flower crown I made." She told him. "I'm sorry if it's weird…er...something. I just… _really_  like making flower crowns."

He took the crown off of his head to examine it, and then smiled. "I really like it. Thank you." He said to her.

"Oh, uh…you're welcome!" she smiled back.

Sam checked his hair as well. "Hey, I've got one too!" he added.

"Oh, yeah; I made one for everyone."

"Sounds like you had a lot of free time." Frodo added.

"Yeah. But it doesn't take me very long to make them. I've had lots of practice."


End file.
